Just a Glance
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Hermione Granger dragged her two best friends to Forks, Washington, for her half-sister's high school graduation. Leave it to Heather Potter to find the local supernatural while Ron Weasley finds that funny. Jacob/Heather. female!Harry. Part of The Halloween Collection.


**Fandom(s):** Crossover – Harry Potter and Twilight  
 **Pairing(s):** Jacob Black/Heather Potter  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Heather); het; and imprinting

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger dragged her two best friends to Forks, Washington, for her half-sister's high school graduation. Leave it to Heather Potter to find the local supernatural while Ron Weasley finds that funny.

* * *

 **Just a Glance**

Hermione Granger smiled as she watched her younger half-sister finish her speech. Jessica Stanley was graduating at the top of her class with a full-ride scholarship to Stanford University in the fall. Hermione was proud of her little sister for that.

That relationship between Hermione and Jessica was strained, mostly due to their parents. Their father, Robert, had had an affair with Sally, Jessica's mother, which resulted in Jessica. At the time of the affair, Robert was separated from his wife, Juliet. Sally and Juliet got along, for the sake of their daughters, but there was underlining resentment and tension. This formed a rivalry between Hermione and Jessica. Hermione did everything first as the eldest, and Jessica would do it second and try to beat Hermione.

Since Hermione's acceptance to Hogwarts, it had been harder. She spent the year learning magic, not math or science. This forced Hermione to study math and science on her own, and over the summer she took tests and exams to earn muggle school credit. As of the end of her sixth year, she had graduated high school. As far as everyone'll in the Muggle World was concerned, Hermione had taken the last two years off to travel and "find herself." In reality, she had spent the first year helping best friend, Heather Potter, find and destroy the Lord Voldemort's horcruxes with the help their other best friend, Ron Weasley. The second year was spent at Hogwarts for their seventh year, and helping rebuild the Wizardry World. After their Hogwarts education was complete, the three of them fled to hide in the Muggle World for a little.

Hermione glanced over at Heather Potter when the dark haired girl elbowed her. She offered Heather a half-smile before turning her attention back to the graduation ceremony. The principle was handing out the diplomas.

Heather elbowed Hermione again.

Hermione glanced at her best friend in mild annoyance. Heather was her best friend, and a lot like a little sister – one she got along better with than Jessica.

Heather nodded towards a family of five people a few rows up. They looked like a family at least, they all had the same golden-topaz eyes.

Hermione glanced over at them. There didn't appear to be anything going on with them. Turning back to Heather, Hermione made eye contact, allowing Heather to enter her mind.

 _"They're vampires!"_ Heather's voice echoed her head. A series of images flashed through Hermione's mind. The images were a mixture of book-information – of which Hermione was certain was from the Restricted Section – and a few known vampires. Among the known vampires was Carlisle, a man who was sitting a few rows up, and he was a known ally of the Volturi.

Hermione nodded in understanding. Heather wanted her to be on the look out, but they weren't going to approach the vampires if they could help it. Heather, Ron, and herself would discuss this later in the evening, when Jessica, Sally, and Kevin had gone to sleep.

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly. Hermione clapped and cheered with Sally and Kevin when Jessica received her diploma. She smiled and clapped politely for the rest of the ceremony.

Among those graduating, two caught Hermione's eyes. They _had_ to be vampires! Alice Cullen, and Edward Cullen.

Once the ceremony was over, Hermione gathered with Mrs. Stanley-Browne and Mr. Browne as they waited for Jessica to make her way over to them. Heather and Ron stood a ways off to the side, allowing the family to have a little privacy with Jessica.

"Oh sweetie," Sally Stanley-Browne cried once Jessica was within an arm's reach. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried happily. "I'm _so_ proud of you," she declared, squeezing her little girl. Sally was around five foot three inches with light tanned skin, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a simple and elegant navy dress with a pair of black heels.

Jessica laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother. She smiled. Jessica was around five foot six inches with lightly tanned skin, wavy dark brown hair, and blue eyes. She was still wearing her yellow graduation robe, yellow cap, and blue shall around her shoulders. The robe was unzipped, revealing her knee-length red dress dress, which matched her red heels.

They separated a moment later, and Jessica was wrapped up in a hug by her stepfather, Kevin Browne. Mr. Browne was six foot with pale skin, balding dark hair, and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He wore a pair of grey slacks, a button-down white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes.

Jessica laughed, again, as Mr. Browne petted her hair. They pulled back from another, and she turned to her half-sister.

Hermione offered Jessica a smile and held her arms open.

Jessica pulled her older sister into a hug. Theirs ended rather quickly.

Hermione was five foot six inches with lightly tanned skin, bushy brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a tube-top, off-white colored dress with a pair of black heels.

Soon, Jessica and her parents were wrapped up in taking pictures. Hermione found herself taking more than double of what she in, but she was happy to here with Jessica.

"We'll see you later, honey," Mrs. Stanley-Browne said to Hermione. "We're going to have a family dinner, but we'll meet up later for dessert or something."

Hermione smiled and waved, watching her half-sister disappear with her parents. She didn't feel too bad about not being included in the "family dinner," but it would have been nice. At least Sally had allowed Jessica to invite her, and her to bring Ron and Heather with her. Turning to her friends, Hermione smiled.

Ron Weasley was awkwardly watching over Heather's shoulder as she played with the latest iPhone. Ron was six foot six inches compared to Heather's five foot five inches. Ron's brown eyes were widened in wonder and few pieces of his red hair fell into his eyes. The sleeves of his button-down, blue dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, and his black slacks were pushed low on his hips. Heather wore a knee-length black dress and a pair of black heels. Her curly dyed auburn hair hung around her shoulders, and her emerald eyes were narrowed as she played whatever on her cell phone. She had dyed her dark hair auburn a few days ago, in hope of distancing her appearance from The Girl-Who-Lived.

After the war ended, the three of them had helped rebuild the Wizardry World, mostly Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. During their seventh year, they had been living in Number Twelve Grimmuald Place and floo'ed to Hogwarts for classes. While at Number Twelve, they had spent time interacting with the Muggle World. Hermione had caught Heather up on her muggle school subjects, and together they taught Ron.

Currently, the three of them had plans to attend the same college in the fall. By some chance, Heather and Ron had excellent grades, and scored _amazingly_ on their SATs, ACTs, M-SATs, and N. .s. They were all attending Yale University in the fall. Hermione wasn't sure _how_ that happened, but she had a feeling it had something to do with their statuses in England. They were war heroes. Hermione had been accepted to the muggle admissions while both Heather and Ron were accepting through the magical admissions. As magical students, Heather and Ron had to _at least_ minor in a magical subject.

"We need to get going," Hermione stated, catching her friends' attention.

Heather and Ron looked up from the phone and nodded. Heather exited the game and returned the phone to her clutch.

"Where are we headed?" Ron asked. "Because we should get something to eat, I'm –"

"We know, you're _starving_ ," Heather an Hermione stated together, cutting him off. They shared a smile.

As if on cue, Ron's stomach growled, causing the two girls to laugh and him to blush.

The three of them slowly made their way out of the auditorium of Forks High School, and into the parking lot. They headed for the silver Honda Civil that Heather had rented from the Seattle airport.

"There's that burger place in La Push," Heather suggested. They had heard about it from a few people, and Heather felt some _need_ to go to La Push.

Hermione nodded, remembering it.

They climbed into the car with Hermione driving, Ron in the passenger seat, and Heather in the back. Ron usually sat in the passenger seat since it was uncomfortable and rather awkward for him in the backseat, and Hermione and Heather switched off driving. Hermione had learned from her parents a few years ago, and she had taught Heather over the last year. Ron was in the process of learning.

The drive to La Push didn't take too long.

 **...**

Heather pulled her iPhone out as they sat down, waiting for their burgers to be delivered. The burger place, Wonder Burger, was small with three people work. There were ten tables spread around the floor with a Jukebox in one corner. Hermione had her nose buried in a book, a fiction book by the looks of it, and Ron had his own iPhone out. He was in the process of downloading the game Heather had been playing earlier. She was pleased to see he was learning technology and muggle things well.

On her iPhone, she pressed the icon for pictures. Andromeda had emailed some pictures of Teddy at the muggle London zoo earlier. She had downloaded the pictures, but had yet to look at them. A smile crossed her lips as she looked through the photographs. Her favorite was one of Teddy in Andromeda arms, staring into the large fish tank. He had his cheeks puffed out and his hair was bright orange. It would be one she printed and framed.

When she was done looking at the pictures, Heather exited out of them and switched to her email. There wasn't anything new, but she still needed to reply to a few. Those emails could wait until she had the house in New Haven set up in a week or two. Finished with her email, she turned the phone's screen off.

Several minutes later, a group of three guys entered. They were rather loud, and pushing one another around with smiles and laughter. Heather glanced over at them, they were all tall with muscular builds. The one on the right side, farthest from her, was around six foot two inches with russet skin, board shoulders, short black hair, and dark eyes. he wore a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt under a flannel jacket, and a pair of beat-up Nike sneakers. The guy on the left, closest to her, was around six foot one inch with russet skin, short black hair, and dark eyes. he wore a pair of khaki cargo pants, a blue shirt, a light-weight black jacket, and a pair of dirty white Adidas. The guy in the middle was the shortest, around six foot even, with the same russet skin, short and spiky black hair, and dark eyes. he wore a pair of blue jeans with a few holes, a white shirt underneath a black leather jacket, and pair of beat-up brown boots.

There was something about the guy in the middle that called to her. Heather knew it was more than the air of command and leadership around him, it was a _deeper_ connection.

Heather glanced back down at the table. The guys – young men – were more interesting than the table or her cell phone, but it wasn't polite to stare. Heather _hated_ it when people stared at her. With a sigh, she turned her attention to the window.

After a few seconds of staring out the window at nothing, Heather glanced back over at the three young men. The call she felt to shortest one was strong, and it was starting to drive her crazy. She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Heather took a few seconds to look back over the restaurant. Her eyes landed on a newspaper a few tables over. The headline screamed about the rising death toll in Seattle. She got up and walked over to the newspaper. She glanced over the headline "Up to 37 Confirmed and Counting." Something was going on in Seattle, and it was starting to bug her. She skimmed the article, looking for any clue.

When they had landed in Seattle two days ago, they had overheard some people talking about the rising death toll, but Heather, Ron, or Hermione hadn't spared it much thought. They knew it wasn't a muggle serial killer because whatever was going on wasn't _normal_. It was magical, more than likely it was magical creatures. What kind though?

Over thirty-seven confirmed deaths and dozens of missing people reports. Bodies drained of blood.

Her emerald eyes widened. _Vampires_. The Cullens were in Forks, and Seattle was a few hundred miles away. It was the only explanation. Glancing down at the article, Heather knew she needed to do _something_. Damn her "saving people thing!" It was going to be the death of her, _again_.

Whatever was going to be done, Heather was going to do her best to make sure she was't the one doing it. She had too much going for her, and she wanted to be selfish. She had died once, and she didn't plan to die again anytime soon. She had Teddy to think about. Andromeda was around, but she was getting old, and she was hinting that she wanted Heather to adopt Teddy.

She sighed again. She could think about Teddy and his grandmother later. Her fingers tightened around the newspaper. Something had to be done about Seattle and soon – _very_ soon. Too many innocent people had been killed – and some turned – already. It wasn't fair to prolong it anymore.

Turning back to the table where Ron and Hermione were seated, she sat the newspaper down in front of Hermione. She glanced down from her book, and her brown eyes widened. She dropped her book and dove for the newspaper. Her eyes scanned the article, taking in every word. Her expression was grim and she was little pale by the time she was finished reading.

She passed the newspaper to Ron as Heather remained standing with her arms crossed.

Ron put his iPhone down before picking up the newspaper. He skimmed the article, growing more pale by the second. By the time he was done reading, his freckles were popping out against his pale skin.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked, glancing between Hermione and Heather before settling his eyes on Heather.

"We need to contact the Department," Heather answered.

The Department of Magic was the American version of the Ministry of Magic. The Department needed to know about this. It was likely they knew about the death toll in Seattle since it seemed to be national news, but it was unknown if the Department knew it was connected to vampires. One of the biggest differences between the Department and the Ministry was their policies on magical creatures. The Ministry tracked creatures and had laws in place that made them second-class citizens. The Department had laws, but it allowed magical creatures to look after themselves since most of them had some form of existing government. The Department only interfered when magical creatures were at risk of exposing themselves or their population was growing out of control.

"We might even want to think about contacting the Volturi," Heather added. She didn't want to deal with the Volturi again anytime soon, but something needed to be done.

Hermione nodded, her expression still grim. "I almost think _we_ should do something," she whispered. "They've only found thirty-seven bodies," she stated, shaking her head, "and there's three dozen reports of missing people."

A silence hung over their group. Heather sighed, shaking her head. What could they do? The situation in Seattle was likely a newborn army, and it was massive. There was _no way_ of knowing how many newborns there were and how many "mature" vampires were pulling the strings.

Whatever was going on, they might have to deal with part of it in a week when they returned to Seattle to fly to New Haven. Heather was serious about not getting involved if she could help it, but she wasn't about to risk others. They were innocent.

"There really isn't much we can do," Heather stated, toying with the blue cuff bracelet on her wrist. "I have Teddy to think about," she added in a whispered.

Ron and Hermione nodded in understanding. They both had families, and they understood why she wasn't willing to take the risk. She had Teddy, and she was determined to fulfill her duties as godmother. She didn't want to fail Teddy in the way Sirius had failed her. While she didn't blame Sirius for his decision, Heather wanted to do better for Teddy. She wanted to there and make sure he knew he was loved – by his parents and by her.

Hermione took the newspaper back from Ron, and look over it again. They would talk about this later, and try to come up with some plan. They would try to remain uninvolved, but something needed to be done _now_.

Heather found it strange that the Volturi hadn't gotten involved yet. When vampires were close to exposing themselves, the Volturi usually got involved before the Department. It was starting to worry Heather. From what she read, the Volturi's leaders – Aro, Cauis, and Marcus – were friends with Carisle Cullen. It didn't make any sense for them to allow a newborn army threat so close to their friend. She had met the three leaders personally, and Aro was _obsessed_ with the idea of turning her. It was rather unsettling.

She dropped her arms, and glanced around the restaurant again. Heather noticed the group of three guys were watching them. Her eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at them. There was something off about them.

Her magic was reacting funny to them. Since becoming the Master of Death, Heather had become more in tune with her magic. At first, Heather had thought they were normal muggles – attractive muggles. There was magic around them, but it was a strange kind of magic. It _vaguely_ reminded Heather of Professor McGonagall and her animagus magic, but _this magic_ was more powerful. Her eyes narrowed farther as she continued to glance over the young men. What was it about their magic that called to her and her magic?

She was pulled out of her thoughts with the arrival of their food. The guy smiled as he sat the two trays down. Ron smiled at the sight of his food: three double-cheeseburgers, a large fries, a large onion rings, and a large chocolate milkshake. Hermione was happy with her food – a burger, a Coke, and some onion rings. Heather's eyes fell to her own as she took her seat, a bacon cheeseburger, some fries, and a chocolate milkshake.

The three of them started to eat. Ron ate faster than either Heather or Hermione, but ate with manners. Being friends with Hermione and Heather for so long had reinforced him the manners that Mrs. Weasley had taught him. Girls wouldn't look twice at a boy who talked with his mouth full and wore his food.

The group mostly ate in silence. There wasn't much to talk about out in the open. While they ate, Heather glanced over at the other group in the restaurant. They each appeared to have ordered about as much food as Ron, and ate like they were starving.

Heather quickly turned her attention back to her own food.

 **...**

A little while later, Heather followed Hermione and Ron out of the restaurant. Ron was looking at the newspaper article again while Hermione walked slowly towards the car, deep in thought. Heather shook her head, and pulled her iPhone out. Maybe they would leave sooner than Sunday morning. But that probably wouldn't happen since Hermione had plans to spend sometime with Jessica, and Heather was taking Jessica, Hermione, and Ron to Victoria, British Columbia, Canada, for two days. The trip to Canada was a mixture of a graduating gift for Jessica, and a chance for Hermione to spend time with her half-sister, and a chance for Heather and Ron to explore another country.

Heather stopped walking for a moment when she noticed a new email from Andromeda. She clicked on it and skimmed through the message. It was Andromeda's portkey information, and a list of things she had bought for the house. The current plan for the house was for Heather, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy to live there.

As Heather paused next to the backseat door of the Honda Civic to put her iPhone in her clutch. She looked up, brushing a few locks of hair out of her eyes. For a few seconds her emerald eyes connected with a set of dark colored ones belonging to the shorter guy. A look of awe crossed his face as he stood frozen in his spot.

As they stared at each other, Heather felt her magic connected with his, and something formed between them. It was a magical moment.

"Heather, you alright?" Hermione asked, her voice pulling Heather out of her whatever moment.

Heather turned her head to look at Hermione and nodded, feeling a little dazed and a little overwhelmed. What had just happened? She shook her head, and climbed into the car.

As Hermione backed out of their parking spot, Heather glanced behind, trying to steal a glance of _the_ guy. He stood in the same spot, watching Heather with a strange look in his dark eyes. His friends stood on either side of him, talking and wearing different expressions.

He stood an uneasy step forward before he broke into a run, heading straight for Heather. He stopped in front of her and smiled. "I'm Jacob Black," he said, offering his hand, "and I'm glad to meet you."

Heather found herself blushing as she reached for his hand. "Heather Potter," she replied.

Jacob's eyes widened at her name and his eyes darted to her forehead before returning to her eyes.

Next to Heather, Hermione watched the interaction with narrowed eyes. "Your species," she said, "what is it?"

Jacob glanced at Hermione with a confused expression.

"You recognized Heather's name," Hermione stated, "so you have some connection to the Department of Magic."

"Shape-shifter," Jacob said, returning his attention to Heather.

"What animal?" Heather asked. She _really_ hoped it was something that got along with wolves. Teddy had inherited some werewolf features from Remus – moodiness around the full moon, love of rare meat, and muggle pets disliked him.

"Wolf," Jacob replied.

A smile broke across Heather's lips. "That's perfect," she said. "I love wolves, and I hope werewolves aren't a problem."

Behind her, Heather heard Ron started to laugh.

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Oneshot  
Prompt: Werewolves

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


End file.
